Do as you are told
by MinyaPunchers
Summary: Loki slowly brought one hand to caress the side of Sif's face. Trailing his index finger slowly along her cheek then resting against her bottom lip, eyes locked the entire time. "This isn't right, not at all." "Then why haven't you backed away my dear?" *Takes place during Thor's banishment when Loki gets a divine chance to unravel Sif & she in return acts out a hidden fantasy*


**Author's Note:** I do not own anything in the Marvel Universe nor do I seek any sort of profit from this story.

* * *

Twenty four hours have passed since Thor's banishment. None of us would say it out loud but somehow Loki had involvement in Thor's demise. His actions may have been out of pure arrogance, but Asgard was on the brink of war and they needed his return.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were on their way to the chambers of Odin for one final plea but instead, they are faced with Loki upon the throne.

"My friends," Loki greeted. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"We have come to speak with his majesty," Sif said first, moving to the chambers' entrance but was halted by a guard.

"Father has fallen ill and refuses to wake."

"Then we shall speak with the Queen; this matter is urgent." Sif pleaded.

"Mother refuses to leave my father's bedside so if what urgent matters that you have," Loki paused before standing, "you can bring them to me, your king."

Each of the four friends bored a shocked expression, but kneeled one by one before King Loki. Sif swallowed to prevent the vile from rising before speaking again.

"My king, we have to come to request that you end Thor's banishment." Sif pleaded once more, staring at Loki.

"As king, my first command can't be undoing Odin's last."

"But sir, if I may…perhaps you could-"

"We are done!" Loki exclaimed, cutting Volstagg off. Each of the Warrior's Three stood and proceeded to leave with Sif remaining. Loki smirked as Sif attempted to size him up. Obviously defeated at the moment, she gave a mock bow before leaving the room.

Loki watched her retreating form with a large smirk on his face and an evil idea forming in his mind. _I will have fun with you Sif…even more than when we were mere children._

* * *

_He grew closer and closer with each passing second. I was trapped. Screams caught in my throat. No sound escaped me._

"_Don't fight it; I know you want this."_

_No._

"_You can stop me anytime." Loki whispered, kissing my neck softly. What is this trickery? In response, Sif moved her hands to Loki's shoulders._

_Yes, fight it!_

_Instead of pushing away, she embraced Loki._

"_I have you now, my lady." Loki whispered before bringing his lips to hers._

_NO!_

Sif thrashed in her bed, screams echoing in her bed chambers. Pillows and blankets were tossed in all directions around the floor by the time a few hand maidens arrived. It took nearly five maidens along with two overnight guards to still the frightened lady from her slumber.

"Mi lady, open your eyes!" One of the maidens pleaded and Sif complied, ceasing movement. Shock mixed with fear shown clearly on the Lady's face and tears came slowly.

"Where is he? He was here!" Sif screamed, looking around as if still in the dream.

"Who mi lady? What has frightened you so?" Another hand maiden questioned, sitting herself beside Sif and grabbing hold of a trembling hand. Sif questioned herself as well. But with the theory she had, she thought it best to keep to herself.

"I have no such idea…" Sif mumbled while quickly wiping her face.

"It's all of those dreadful wars! A woman has no place in battle, none whatsoever!" Sif chuckled at that statement. It was something she heard many times in the past. Words like that almost kept her from achieving her goal in life but instead were a fuel to a fire that couldn't be tamed.

"I am just overwhelmed with Thor's banishment, nothing more." Sif stated while trying to get more comfortable. "Could I have a water please Dogna? And I promise to resume slumber." The hand maiden holding Sif's hand nodded before getting up and ushering the others with her.

One of the guards positioned himself outside Sif's chamber door while the other picked up a few of the discarded items from Sif's bed. He would glance at her from time to time but held his tongue when she caught his eye.

"Is there something you would like to share sir?" Sif asked growing irritated. The guard in question looked back and forth again before leaning in to speak.

"I was the first to hear your pleas, mi lady," he whispered. "And in those pleas, you said a name; a name I dare not repeat in certain company." Sif eyed him curiously.

"And what name was it?"

"Our King's."

* * *

Sleep eluded Sif that night as various thoughts crossed her mind. As soon as sun arose in the sky, Sif dressed in her best armor and went straight to Loki's chambers. She was certain that Loki somehow invaded her mind for reasons she couldn't fathom. Oh yes, Loki was responsible and he was going to fix this; Sif would see to that.

Without so much as a knock, Sif burst into his chambers. "Out." Sif said sharply to the servants tending to Loki. They froze in place and looked nervously from her to Loki unsure of what to do. Quirking an eyebrow, he motioned them all out and Sif slammed the door behind them.

Loki did not seem all that surprised to see her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, mi lady?"

Sif glared at Loki as she crossed the room to where he was seated. Loki continued to smirk at her advances, amused by her anger.

"This visit is not a pleasurable one, my king." Sif growled.

"Oh mi lady, that can be easily changed."

"Silence that silver tongue of yours!" Sif snapped as she quickly unsheathed her sword and aimed it at Loki's throat. Loki chucked and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Only if you do it for me," Loki winked. Sif shoved Loki into a nearby wall while pressing her sword slightly at the hollow of Loki's throat. "Steady mi lady, no need for such hostilities."

"Oh, there will be time for that!" Sif snapped. "I want answers Loki. Why have you invaded my subconscious?" Sif demanded. Loki looked like he couldn't understand the question and merely shrugged.

"Whatever do you mean mi lady? Has sleep eluded you and I am to blame?" Loki asked thoughtfully while the corner of his mouth quivered as if suppressing a smile.

"You know exactly what I speak. And I suggest you cease action or else-"

"Or else what? You will smite me where I stand? Be my guest." Loki smiled. Before Sif could respond, the chamber doors slammed open.

"King Loki, a servant summoned me; she said it was urgent," A guard spoke behind him. Sif sighed heavily while attempting to formulate an excuse.

"Nothing Calder. Lady Sif and I were engaged in a duel. As you can witness, I was defeated." Loki said simply before facing Sif. "Very well done, Sif; I cannot wait for the next round." Loki winked.

"If you say so, my King," Calder responded retreating to the outside. Once out of earshot, Loki leaned forward to whisper in Sif's ear.

"This is part where you retreat in victory my dear," Sif backed away slowly, eyes still on Loki as she sheathed her sword. "Ah, very good. You see, even someone of your stature can be easily compliant."

"I do not wish to suffer through the Asgardian trials by killing a son of Odin." Sif responded simply. Loki's brows wrinkled at her statement, irritated by the looks of it. "And Thor would hate me for doing so as well."

Loki spat at the mention of his brother's name. "Oh Thor, always it is Thor!" Loki suddenly exclaimed. "Cannot forget that blonde oaf!" Loki spat again. This was an argument that Sif hated to get into with Loki. He always had a deep envy and resentment for his brother.

"He is still your brother! How can you not return him to Asgard?" Sif shouted.

"Because he must suffer!" Loki shouted, fire in his eyes and fury aimed at Sif. "And even if I desired it, I cannot bring back your precious Thor!" Loki shouted back. Sif held her tongue then, not wanting to resort to a brawl. She may have Loki beat at combat, but he still spoke spells that could defeat her.

Sif nodded and decided it was time to depart. Turning to go and march towards the door, Loki stopped her.

"Yes my King?" Sif asked looking in his direction. Loki had an almost serene look on his face as he stared into Sif's eyes. She could see bitterness in his eyes with a twinge of regret.

"I apologize for your hair but…" Loki paused, gathering his thoughts, "the dark color suits you."

* * *

What a peculiar thing to bring up. We were mere children when that happened. Sif grabbed her hair instinctively as she entered the bath house. Good, no other soul was present which meant she got her favorite spot that was semi hidden away towards the back.

This was a perfect time to reflect and spend some quality time with herself. It was early evening and most Asgardians were feasting. Sif didn't have much of an appetite and had just finished a few hours of combat training; she was sticky and not in a good way.

Sif started the running water, flooding the room with steam and added a few oils to the mix. Lavender and Chamomile filled the air instantly calming Sif's nerves. Already nude, Sif slowly sank into the warm waters and lost herself in her bath. During that time, Sif went over again Loki's final statement.

Touching her hair again, Sif thought back to a simpler time when she was a young girl. Her hair was a golden blonde then, similar to Thor's but twice as long. Back then, I was actually feminine and innocent, but nothing lasts that long. No, it had to be taken away. Whether it was out of jealousy, spite or just because, Loki had to cut and bewitch my hair…that was the first time I ever cried.

But why bring it up? Sif closed her eyes at the question and sank a bit deeper into the waters having the water flow over each of her curves. Sif began to caress herself, massaging the oils into her pruning skin. Thoughts of Loki flashed in her mind as she was doing so.

Without realizing, Sif's hands veered downward past her stomach to her womanhood. Loki's face kept appearing behind her eyelids as she slowly slipped a finger inside of her. This sensation was foreign but pleasurable all the same. Feeling the unrecognized need to continue, Sif slipped in another finger and began to move in a scissoring motion.

Sif's mouth went slack and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Whimpers escaped her lips as she accelerated the movements of her fingers. A soft chuckle echoed around the room halting Sif and causing her to splash around. In front of her stood Loki, smirking down at her and hiding a slight bulge.

"Oh my pet, you are ready for me." Loki purred. Sif then grabbed a dagger from her belt and threw it in Loki's direction. The weapon clanged loudly against the wall; Loki had already disappeared.

* * *

Loki was spying on Sif, that much was certain. But why? Her motives were clear: return Thor to Asgard. Or was it purely revenge? Whatever reason, Sif was on her way to find out. After the previous 'interruption', Sif dried and dressed quickly to go after him.

She was stared at as she half walked and half ran down the halls. Loki's chambers were located on the other side of her current location…she had to be quick with her movements. The area was a deserted, not even a guard was situated outside the doors. Doing a quick once over, Sif entered the chambers quietly.

It was quiet, almost too quiet. No sign of Loki or any of his handmaidens were present, but something was different compared to earlier. The vast window that was usually blocked by curtains was open and the sun was setting in his room. A perfect view of the rainbow bridge was visible along the horizon.

Sif never knew that Loki had this type of view and was puzzled that he had to hide it. This must be a hint…Loki, where are you hiding? Turning away from the bridge, Sif began to suspect she was being watched again. Unsheathing her sword, she faced nothing behind her. Or so she believed…

In a blink of an eye, a dozen Lokis appeared before her. Sif quickly unsheathed her sword, ready for battle. Each Loki laughed causing an echo to emit around the room. But she was ready for this and despite the odds against her, fear eluded her.

Sif immediately jumped into battle, slashing and kicking as she went. She had battled Loki before, many times but this was different…he was using other tricks. As soon as one Loki went down, it seemed as if two more took its place like the Lernaean Hydra. As each second went by, it felt like hours and Sif was growing tiresome.

How is this happening? I've never felt this weak in battle especially against Loki! But that was when she realized something. It wasn't just the battle that tired her…it was something else and at that moment, she knew she had him.

"Yah!" Sif shouted as she leapt over a group of Lokis barreling toward her and did a spin in the air before landing in the center of the room. Sif glanced up quickly before running headfirst to another Loki…a different Loki…one that was spell casting instead of fighting.

Loki paused only for a moment which was all Sif needed to grab his throat and hurl him across the room. He landed with a heavy thud, ceasing all spells and causing all the Lokis to disappear, leaving him alone. Sif was a few feet away, breathing heavily feeling malice in her heart.

Taking another quick sharp breath, Sif stalked towards Loki who was still down. Loki grunted as he attempted to sit up but instead, Sif leaned down to grab him again then slammed him into a nearby wall, earning a few cracks from the stone. Loki was in pain…a lot of it but it didn't stop him from smirking at Sif who in turn was glaring.

"Well, that was fun," Loki chuckled. Sif hissed as she conjured a small blade from within her armor. "Aw, are we really going to do this again mi lady? It's getting quite old."

"Silence! I will not hesitate to smite you this time!" Sif exclaimed.

"And what will be the reason? Surely you must need one if you are to stand trial." Loki mocked.

"You have been prodding my mind Loki with poisonous thoughts."

"Have you any proof? Or are these 'poisonous thoughts' of your own?" Loki countered, staring intently for any reaction. Sif was going through her own inner turmoil. She was unsure if it was really Loki's doing. No, it was him! What else could it be?

"It was you and you know it," Sif whispered with a slight edge to her voice. Loki cocked his head to the side, staring even harder than before.

"You aren't so certain that is the case anymore, mi lady," Loki whispered back with no edge whatsoever. Instead, his voice was laced with certainty.

"What have you done to me Loki?" Sif demanded as she dropped her blade and backed away slowly. Loki made no move to follow or cast another spell to stall her…he only watched her movements.

"Nothing that I haven't already seen and wanted in return," In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Sif who didn't even flinch. Loki slowly brought one hand to caress the side of Sif's face. Trailing his index finger slowly along her cheek then resting against her bottom lip, eyes locked the entire time.

"This isn't right, not at all." Sif stated in a whisper.

"Then why haven't you backed away my dear?" Loki asked softly while he brought his other hand to her neck, caressing it just as slowly. Sif closed her eyes, relishing the feel of Loki's hands upon her skin. Each movement he made had her burning and tingling from head to toe.

"I don't know…I can't seem to think," Sif whispered. Loki lowered his lips to Sif ear, kissing her earlobe, emitting more tingles from Sif.

"Don't think, feel." Loki whispered back, his warm breath trickling against her ear.

Sif had enough of his words. Grabbing his face, she turned it away from her ear and onto her needy lips. Electricity surged from both bodies as they kissed. Clothes and armor, weapons and helmets scattered and clanged against the chamber floors.

Sif's hands were still attached to Loki's face as he transported them to his bed. Pulling away to breathe, Loki took this moment to tear off Sif's final layer of clothing earning a gasp from Sif. Before she could protest, Loki brought his mouth back to Sif's to silence her.

Sif clawed at Loki's back he continued to kiss her, moaning into her mouth. He pulled away from her mouth and instead nipped at her neck. Sif whimpered in response and moved her hands to his hair, pulling and tugging with each bite made by Loki. Satisfied with the marks left on Sif's pale neck, he stopped and faced Sif, his eyes searching.

"If you do not mind, I wish to try something," Instead of replying, Sif lifted her hips and bumped against Loki's pulsing erection. "There will be time for that." Loki hissed. Before trying again, a second Loki appeared above her, naked as well.

"More tricks my king?" Sif asked huskily as she looked between the two naked and fully erect Lokis.

"No, an experiment. I want to see how much it would take to unravel you completely," Loki responded and even though Sif shivered at his words, she was oddly aroused by the idea of 'unraveling' beneath two Lokis.

"Mmmm, do as you wish, my king," she purred in response.

"Oh how I love when you call me your king," Loki growled as he captured her lips once more. While the first Loki had her lips under his control, the second one moved to kneel as her backside. The second Loki massaged, kissed, and nipped away from her neck down her back, causing her to arch while the first moved down her front to give attention to her sensitive nipples.

Sif's moans echoed around the chambers as both Lokis worked their magic. Various sensations ripped through her body with each passing second that made come close to spontaneous combustion. At one point, second Loki pulled her down to lie flat against the bed while first Loki went to kneel at her womanhood.

Both Lokis eyed each other before one took the plunge into her folds causing Sif to cry out. Head turned to the side, second Loki popped his throbbing cock into her warm slick mouth, gagging slightly. First Loki continued to lick and lap her at her sweetness as she moaned against the other's member. He pressed further into her mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

She mumbled around his cock, coming undone as her first orgasm hit which set off second Loki's own undoing into her mouth. He disappeared at once, leaving Sif to swallow his fluids as first Loki lapped her as well. She lay still for a moment, coming down from her high as Loki pulled away. His face glistened with the sheen of her essence as he stared her down.

Slowly, a wide knowing smirk stretched across his features, "I hope you did not think that was it," he stated as a matter of fact. Sated and near slumber, Sif didn't bat an eye as Loki crawled up her body. It was when he hovered over her did she see the mysterious glint in his eyes. And without out further warning, Loki pushed her knees up then slammed inside of her, filling up to the hilt.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, grabbing his shoulders and allowing her body to adjust. Loki stilled his movements, groaning as he did so. "Move!" Sif growled and Loki happily obliged. He pulled back and slammed again, repeatidly, not falling to hit her sweet spot each time.

"My lady is so tight!" Loki groaned in between thrusts. Pleasure pooled in her belly as the thrusts became faster and more erratic. Her nails raked and scratched at his back, drawing blood as he was hitting his breaking point. And taking one final thrust, Loki filled Sif with his seed as she milked his cock with her own.

Loki collapsed on top of Sif, still softly nestled inside of her, huffing heavily. After a few moments, Loki pulled away and fell at her side. Sif's breathing was hushed and ragged, on the verge of sleep once more. Her mind wandered, thinking of the pleasure she just experienced to the person who caused it…and then she thought of nothing but consequences.

"What have I done," she whispered aloud, getting Loki's attention.

"You gave yourself to me." He replied simply. "And I think you did rather well my little minx." He stated with a chuckle. Looking over, however, he stopped once her saw the utter distress plaguing Sif's features.

"No No No!" Sif moaned, covering her face as she did so. "This is so wrong! You are the king and I just…oh lord, I can't believe I…" she stammered, unable to compose a coherent sentence.

Loki frowned, saddened that the woman he pined over for years and finally took to his bed, still felt the same; in his mind, Loki still wasn't good enough for Lady Sif…she didn't care for him and would never love him. Loki's blood went cold and his heart felt like stone, heavy in his chest and no longer beating. He knew what he had to do now and it killed him to have to do so.

"Stop Sif, be calm," Loki said firmly. "Go to sleep, this never happened." He stated as he swiped a hand in front of her face, causing her to pass out.

* * *

"Sif, mi lady, please wake up!" A voice called out. Someone was trying to shake her awake, but she kept her eyes clenched shut, afraid that the horrors from her dream were a reality. "Please wake up, there isn't much time! Thor needs us!"

At the mention of Thor, Sif's eyes opened, and she sat up quick. She was in the leisure area on a lounger, still in her armor from earlier. It looked dark outside and a fire was roaring the Warror's Three surrounded her each with their own worried expressions.

"What is this trickery?" Sif demanded, earning puzzled looks as each male glanced at the other.

"What do you mean mi lady?" Volstagg asked. Sif stood at once and eyed each of them.

"I mean…uhm…" she stammered, not sure if it was safe to reveal what may have been only a dream. "Was I out long?" She questioned instead.

"Just during the feast…you said you weren't hungry and were planning to retire early," Fandral stated, puzzlement in his tone. "How well are you mi lady?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sif snapped back.

Hogun moved to stand in front of Sif, "we are going see Heimdall in order to retrieve Thor and we wanted to make sure you were fit enough to go." Sif smiled at once and all thoughts of what happened left her mind. Turning on her heel, she marched out of the room.

"What are we waiting for?" She exclaimed happily while the Warriors Three each let out a collective sigh before following their lady.

* * *

Loki looked out the window in his chambers to four figures on horseback galloping away on the rainbow bridge. If he truly desired, he could've stopped them with the snap of his fingers. But he didn't...the God of Mischief had other plans.

He turned away from his window and glanced at his bed, still a mess from his earlier festivities. His heart ached as he thought of the lady who unraveled before him yet was so blind as to his feelings and reasoning. All he truly wanted was her love and acceptance yet his unfortunate past and upbringing brought nothing but rejection.

This was the final straw. Malice and hate filled his heart now while rage and revenge took hold of his mind. First with his father's lies and neglect mixed with hiding behind Thor's large shadow, and now being cast aside by Sif…the only other woman he showed slight care to aside from his adoptive mother, Frigga.

"I will have my vengeance, just you wait. I will prove myself to all of Asgard and I will have respect. Then soon, all the nine realms will kneel at my feet."


End file.
